


How Milton Stole Christmas

by cathulhu



Category: The Talos Principle (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathulhu/pseuds/cathulhu
Summary: Merry Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rachell-redacted on tumblr. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡!!

> **According to my calculations, this time of year should be what was commonly referred to as ‘Christmas’. The alleged birthdate of an important and influential figure in Christianity.**

**Needless to say, it is not his actual birth-date. Rather, it was propaganda. But I won’t bore you with the details.**

**Merry Christmas, Alexandra.**

 
    
    
    .qggL  *  .gggr.  .         '            .              *            .     + 
      PMML  . /|MM        '.       +                    '                  
      |!MM,' /`|MM  .d/"q,  qgg;+Ml qgg;+Ml vgg. .y.            Vv   Vv   Vv   Vv
      | YMM,j' |MM  MM;.jMl |MM` "  |MM` "   qM| j`   x  O      o,   o,   o,   o,
      |  qM#'  |MM  MM|     |MM  +  |MM    .  MMg'  /(_){-}+--===--===--===--===
    .j|.  qF  .+MM..'MMbxr` jMM.    jMM.  *   'MF   \=====/   > >  > >  > >  > >
     .   *                                  x, /
      .x/--\xxl ,xx     .   *     ,gb       v#' .        . '                 *
    .dMT    'q| |MM  '            '"'         .dM               *
    dMM  *    ` |MM/dMg,  qgg;+Ml qgg  j/"`+  qMM-. qgg/dM#,w#Mb  ,g'`fg, j/"`+
    MMM    .'   |MM  MM|  |MM` "  |MM  MMbx/  |MM   |MM  |M|  MM  `p'. M| MMbx/
    'MMl  +   . |MM  MM|  |MM  .  |MM  .`vMMl |MM   |MM  |M|  MM  , ,!. | .`vMMl
     'vMb...r/` jMM..MM|. jMM.  + jMM. +,.,P' 'MMx: jMM..dM|..MM, M j't | +,.,P'
         ""         .'        *                  .     *        <=-=:: -=->   . '
    ------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "=i.: [-' !!!!!!
    _/I\_____________o______________o___/I\   ((( *  .  /*__  '   /;:":.\  .  )))
    I"""_____________|______________|___"""I\ (((    *//_|__|_   ;}'   '(,  ' )))
     [__][__][(******)__][__](******)[__][] \|(((\ --//--(oo)---- *  o  * ----)))
     [][__][__(******)][__][_(******)_][__] | |||\\ //>-(    )-<* \\    O *   |||
     [__][__][_|    |[__][__][|    |][__][] | ||| \\)).(.    .) *   \\     ** |||
     [][__][__]|   .|_][__][__|   .|__][__] | |||  ||    ''''   *     \\   *  |||
     [__][__][/   <_)[__][__]/   <_)][__][] | (((" ||   *      *  *     \\  * )))
     [][__][ /..,/][__][__][/..,/_][__][__] | ((( / \\    .   **    O     \\**)))
     [__][__(__/_L_L_L_L_L_(__/_L[__][__][] | (((______________*\\       *  * )))
     [__][__]] |     ,  , .      [__][__][] | |||-------------*   \\ o       *|||
     [][__][_] |   .'i,#'/ ,     [][__][__] |   ><          **   o  \\   ()  ** 
     [__][__]] |  O.'\#/#/, O    [__][__][] | %%||%%  >o<  **         \\      **
    _[][__][_] |__|=@@@@@@@=|____[][__][__] |_======_&&&&&_*   <>     o \\  O  *_
     [__][__]]/  /|\-------/|\   [__][__][]/  %%||%% &&&&&  \\      *         //
                               _       ;--:-          __---------------___  __---
                            c--U---^--''__[_  ooo___  | |_!_||_!_||_!_| |   | |_!
                  _--_     _|------------'_|,[______],|_________________|_|,|____
                 /    \__ /__(@)(@)==(@)(@)   (o)^(o)    (o)(o)--(o)(o)        (o
    "|\"""~"""~"/    @   \~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~""
     \ \_------|    \  .:|>      __T_===========___  ___---------------__  ___---
      \    ####|    | \__/        |..|_i_|.|_i_|..|   | |_!_||_!_||_!_| |   | |_!
      /  /  ##       \|         |_|_______________|,|_|_________________|,|_|____
     /  /"-______-"\  \              (o)(o)-(o)(o)       (o)(o)--(o)(o)        (o

 

 

> **Have you ever read the How The Grinch Stole Christmas? Worth a read. Wasn’t too fond of the ending, however.**

You ask Milton if he made the ASCII art but he doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Bob Allison. If Milton claims it's by him, he's lying.


End file.
